


Reunion

by panicparade



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Community: trope_bingo, Established Relationship, Presentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is Spencer's dual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this fic entirely on the massive amount of A/B/O Johnlock fics out there. And how I couldn't find any panic! a/b/o fics.  
> Why?!  
> I'm going to fill that void! :D 
> 
> Un-betaed, like always. 
> 
> ****Also for the "AU: Other" square on my[](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile) **[trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) ** card and "Tree House" square on my [](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)**[cottoncandy_bingo](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) ** card.  
> Un-betaed.

Spencer tapped the table once, idly looking around him as Brendon and Zack argued about the merits of pro-wrestling with props versus without. He wanted to take part; mostly he’d be the one they’d both side against, except this time Spencer’s mind was as far away from the conversation as it could be.

He could feel the pinprick in his mind getting sharper, broader as he felt his consciousness expand to include that of his dual’s. Vaguely he could tell that Brendon and Zack were quiet now, Brendon sitting straight and still as he felt his mind joining with his dual’s too.

Spencer leaned back in his chair and let the feelings through the bond flow through him, he could tell the plane was about to land as the thoughts were getting clearer.

He could tell Ryan was irritated with someone; Spencer let his laughter flow through the bond. He sighed happily as he felt it calm Ryan. Next to him, Brendon was smiling dreamily and tapping out a tune on the table.

A month long separation was hard on all bonded pairs, they’d known that when they’d sat down to have the talk about the band. But there had been no other way; Ryan would never stand for letting Panic! die and they knew they couldn’t make music together anymore. This had been the only alternative even though the first few months had been hard, harder than they’d thought it would be. The emptiness in that corner of his brain where Ryan had always been there was overwhelming. But they’d learned to work through it.

(*)

Ryan had presented when he was thirteen, five years before the usual age. But it’s not like Ryan ever did anything the normal way. His father had been less than happy when his son had presented as an omega but there was laws for their protection and Ryan had been moved to the Smith’s house by the end of the year.

Spencer had always assumed that he’d follow in Ryan’s footsteps and present by his thirteenth birthday too. By the time he was fifteen he’d given up on waiting. All he could do was pray every single day that no alpha would come along and sweep Ryan off his feet while Spencer watched from the sidelines.

He remembers his eighteenth birthday clearly. The morning that had felt no different, his mom had let him skip school because he’d begged her. Spencer had made Ryan go because he didn’t want him to be there when Spencer presented as an Omega too, like his sisters. When by lunch nothing had happened Spencer had given up on being brave and he’d climbed up to his old tree house and sat there, staring at the leaves above him.

To stop the fear from taking over he’d focused all his thoughts on Ryan instead, how he’d adapted so well to his presentation. The clothes, the make up – he wasn’t ashamed at all of whom he was and Spencer couldn’t have been more proud of him. He knew Ryan was scared some days, when a new alpha came to school and paid him a little more attention than required. Laws dictated that Ryan couldn’t be made a dual without his consent but the fear was always there.

Spencer couldn’t remember when he’d fallen asleep, up in his old treehouse that still made him feel safe after all these years. But he’d woken up with a new sense of awareness; his _whoop_ had made his mom come rushing out of the house to check if he was okay.  

He was still scared; what if Ryan didn’t want him but the fear wasn’t as crippling as before because it didn’t matter. He could still protect Ryan and that was ultimately what mattered. All his fears had been unfounded through when Ryan had climbed into his bed that night and kissed him.

They’d been bonded the next week.

(*)

Zack was the first one to spot them; Ryan was struggling with his bags like always and Jon was too busy laughing to give him a hand. Spencer watched as Ryan stopped and dumped his bags with a groan, looking up at a Zack with a pout, he knew Zack would melt and help him out, he always did. It was only when Zack was busy and Brendon and Jon were getting reacquainted that Ryan looked up at him, his eyes bright and happy. Spencer waited till his dual walked up to him; he wrapped an arm around Ryan’s waist and started walking towards the exit. They didn’t have a problem with PDA but their reunions weren’t for public eyes.

He could hear Zack hurrying along Brendon and Jon behind them, who seemed to not care that were at the airport. As Ryan started complaining about the airplane food Spencer smiled and tightened his grip on Ryan, the chatter in his brain making him feel complete like he hadn’t in weeks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've taken a lot of liberties with this AU. Like duals - as far as I know that's not a thing in the a/b/o verse but it's just another word for mate. It's basically on omega who's bonded. And the whole mind connection thing, not essentially a part of the whole thing but guess what, it's fanfiction! We can have fun! <3


End file.
